Level 4
Level 4 is the fifth level of the Backrooms and the level where Almond Water can be found most frequently. Description Level 4 resembles an empty office building, though it is almost completely devoid of furniture. Some rooms on this level have windows, though most of them have been completely blacked out. Any windows that have not been blacked out are considered traps and should be avoided at all costs. Level 4 is mostly devoid of entities. Hounds and Dullers are the only ones to have been observed. One person claimed they saw a Smiler, but no evidence exists. Because of this lack of beings, there are lots of people on Level 4. Scattered around this level, water coolers, vending machines, and fountains containing almond water can be found. Level 4 is very easy to escape from (and also return to). Level 4 is the best place to meet other people and find supplies. Before attempting to move onto the next levels, you should stock up on almond water: you'll need it, especially in level 5 and level 6. Colonies and Outposts There are currently 4 known colonies and outposts in Level 4. Keep in mind that attempting to find these colonies/outposts is ill-advised, as the Backrooms stretch out for millions of miles. B.A.S (B.A.S stands for “Backrooms Analytical Sqaudrant”) * The group consists of scientists skilled in certain areas, as well as architects. * The group is known for their research, discovering many different things about the Backrooms. * They are mostly friendly and open to trade, although a lot of them are quite reserved and not very open to newcomers. Amor Incrementum * This group is a religious cult who worships agriculture. * This group is one of the smallest groups in the Backrooms, having only around 10 members. * The only plants they grew were various species of mould, harvested from walls in Level 0 and Level 1. * They're incredibly hostile and not normally up for trade, however if you have religious objects such as objects depicting Jesus or other religious entities they'd (normally) be willing to trade. T.B.D (Nobody knows what it means, it's just what they call themselves) * The group likes to hoard things. * The group is very small, with only 6 members. * The group will ignore you unless you try to interact with them. * They only trade for really weird things. Guide Outpost 04 * Consists of 24 people (accurate, 1 deceased.) * The group consists of people from The Tourism Guide. * Great relationship with B.A.S until losing contact. * Good defense position from entities. * Lots of resources. Leaving Level 4 Level 4 has occasional exits that lead to level 5 and Level 6. Most exits take the form of office-style stairways or occasional elevators that may even lead back to Level 3. As with almost all exits in the backrooms, once you lose a direct line of sight with it, it may disappear unexpectedly.Category:Locations Category:Levels